


naked blades, hidden friendships

by CookieBlaze



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hidden/Fake Identity, Sword Club, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBlaze/pseuds/CookieBlaze
Summary: WANTED: Various persons who practice or have the extensive knowledge of swords(wo)menshipREQUIRED: Masks and other means of disguises, a minimum of 1 (one) sword, a love of all things sword-related, sword kit (whetstone, cloth, etc)RULES:You must be disguised in a manner that any and all identifying features or indicators of allegiance are hidden/undetectable. (Exception(s): Sword(s))You must not attempt to unveil any of the attendees’ disguises.There will be no discussion of politics. None. Nada. (Unless relating to swords)If the identity of an attendee is discovered, do NOT make a commotion. Wait until the attendee is out of town before engaging.YOU MUST LOVE SWORDS!!!!!!
Relationships: Gekkou Hayate/Uzuki Yuugao, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	naked blades, hidden friendships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrakenMo (goldenKnife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/gifts).



When TenTen finally looks up, panting, she is overjoyed to finally see Shukuba Town’s gates just over the trees. If she hurries, she should have just enough time to make it to the meeting. She had missed the previous two, once due to a last minute mission and the other because the meeting place was near Iwagakure, where she couldn’t go. 

Shoving her hand in her storage, TenTen whips out her mask and cloak, hastily donning both in a quiet alley three streets over from the inn they were meeting at. Risky, but she had no choice; the kunoichi was not going to be late yet _again_.

“Chiten, you’re late!”

TenTen scowls at Mugi, aware he can’t see it but unable to help herself. 

“No way! The clock outside says I still had a minute left!” 

“If you’re the last one, it means you’re late, Chiten,” growls Kijin as he stands, easily towering over all but Kaijin.

Getsumei stands as well, laughing, as he speaks. “It’s fine, isn’t it? At least she made it!”

TenTen frowns, glancing around. "Hon isn't here?"

Mugi shakes his head. "He was last time, mentioned he had a busy schedule though."

"Any new metaphors?" Kijin asks. 

Kaijin shakes his head. "Seemed like he was in a rush and dropped in last minute."

Beside Getsumei, Yube stands as well, her purple ponytail whipping behind her as she turns to face TenTen.

“Come on, it’s been too long since I've seen some of you. Let’s go, Getsumei and I saw a pretty good field on our way in. If we’re careful, all of us should be able to get a good spar in."

TenTen nods with the rest of them, eager to go to a place where they can draw their blades without civilians near.

* * *

Sazanami (it’s Mugi you idiot, he reminds himself) discreetly smacks a mosquito flying near his nose as everyone else looks around, wishing for his straw hat to ward off the heat as the sun shines unforgivably down on them. Yube and Getsumei were being humble; the space was more than large enough to fit everyone in.

Behind him, Kaijin mocks Kijin, taunting him in to a fight. Obviously, Kijin must be out of shape if he had really tripped out a root. In retaliation, Kijin draws his blade and fakes a leap at Kaijin, who curses him out in response. He idly wonders if that means those two will be sparing again today. If they did, it would be fitting, considering their fake names mean Demon and Monster, respectively. The two of them certainly fought enough for it anyway, even if those were some of the worst fake names he’d heard in a while.

Not that he had much to speak of anyway - his own code name meant wheat, of all things. Randomly naming himself after the first character from his straw hat just because he had forgotten he needed to come up with one was a terrible move. At least he wasn’t famous for it because that might have gotten him killed. He really likes living. He still has a debt to pay, to Shikako, to the bartender who had let him sleep in the back, and countless others besides.

“Mugi, stop standing there!” called Yube. “We’re drawing straws to see who’s going against who!”

“Coming!”

* * *

Hayate yanks his sword out of the ground, leveling it against Kaijin. Briefly, he spends a moment wishing he could have used Dance of the Crescent Moon but dismisses the thought a moment after. Too identifying, even if plenty of other people in Konoha used it besides him. His girlfriend would have his hide if he had dared to use it with this many people around. If there had been just them and only one opponent though, he’s pretty sure Yube could have distracted Kaijin long enough that he could have used anyway. Oh well.

With a chakra-fueled charge and another leap, Hayate uses his temporarily gained higher ground to crash against Kaijin’s sword, their blades sliding down to meet at the hilts, just inches away from Kaijin’s large, bandaged hands.

“You’re going down today, Getsumei,” growls Kaijin, as he uses his superior height to force him down.

“Fuck. You. I’m not going down that easily,” Hayate snarls back, channeling more chakra down his arm.

Sliding around Kaijin’s blade, they separate once more. Moments later, the sound of clashing metal were heard.

* * *

Zabuza calmly rotates his shoulder and uses a nearby tree to put his shoulder back where it should be. He really needs to get re-used to other blades besides Kubikiribocho. Mei will literally flail the skin off his back if he can’t show the kids at the academy how to wield a sword. It’ll be fine. Probably.

“Good fight,” he offers to his opponent, the young Chiten.

“Thanks. How did you avoid my trap? The one with the kunai at the tree branch,” Chiten elaborates, when he shoots her an exasperated look. There had been far too many traps to identify which one she’d been talking about right off the bat.

“The one where you came at me from behind or the one where you slingshotted toward my side?”

A pause. 

“Both?” She nodded decisively. “Both are good.”

He blames Mei for the way his voice goes into what Haku calls ‘Lecture Mode’.

“Well, for one…”

* * *

Kisame checks if anyone is tailing him and finds nothing. Just in case, he circles around anyway and starts a false trail, tossing a layered genjutsu on top, then dives into the closest river to throw off scent trackers. While he could just kill anyone following him, he'd rather not. Besides. If he kills someone from their sword club, he might actually regret it. If nothing else, it's somewhat relaxing to talk about sword plays once in a while.

Emerging from the water, Kisame dries himself as Itachi waits at their temporary camp nearby. As always, he doesn’t ask. In return, Kisame pretends not to notice the barely noticeable stain of fresh blood on the inside of the Uchiha’s sleeve. 

Smoothly, they both cover any remaining traces of their campsite. “Kumo is where our next target is,” Itachi answers when Kisame meets his eyes with a question.

“Damn. I hate that place.” Kisame curses as he slings Samehada across his back. “If the target has a sword, I call dibs.”

A nod. With one last sweep, the two of them leap up and head north.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a who's who guide:  
> TenTen - Chiten, which means "point" or "dot"  
> Sazanami - Mugi, named for his straw hat, bounty hunter  
> Zabuza - Kijin, which means "demon", inspired from "Demon of the Hidden Mist"  
> Kisame - Kaijin, which means "monster", inspired from "Monster of the Hidden Mist"  
> Hayate - Getsumei, which means "moonlight", taken from his name  
> Yuugao - Yube, which I don't know what it means because computer did a thing and idk how to fix it but I do know I used her name to find it  
> Sai - Hon, only mentioned here, means "horn" because "sai" can also mean rhino


End file.
